yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11
Thorny Path 1 (イバラミチ 1, Ibaramichi 1) is the 11th chapter the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary At Hime’s residence, Kyosuke is telling her of her family predecessors instructions only to realize Hime is sleeping. Hime wakes up and blames Kyosuke for making her fall asleep. As Hime practices, she performs various combat moves up to her final move in which she spins herself around, becoming dizzy and falling to the ground. Kyosuke suggest that move was incorrect, but Hime insist it is correct, being what her grandmother taught her. Hime glances over to a spear displayed on the wall, which she believes to be the dragon spear, which has been inherited from previous generations as proof of being mayor. As Hime goes to grab it, Kyosuke stop her, stating it is only to be used in emergencies. Hime remembers the time her grandmother Machi Yarizakura, tells her that in order to be mayor there are three necessities. The first being to be beloved by the people, second being beloved by the town and third being to be loved by the dragon. She tells her for these reasons Hime must continue improving herself. Hime remembers what her grandmother had taught her in the past and contemplates if her grandmother was referring to the dragon spear when she said be beloved by the dragon. As Kyosuke beings to speak he is interrupted by an arrow with a paper message attached, shot from outside by a person from a tree, the arrow flying right by Kyosuke’s face. Hime reads the message and tells Kyosuke to prepare. At the Hiizumi life counseling office, Akina prepares lunch as Ao complains about the television reception being bad. Akina tells Kotoha to have someone fix it later and for the time they should have lunch. After lunch, as Akina washes the dishes, Hime and Kyosuke arrive. Akina and Kotoha comment on Hime’s summer uniform. Kotoha mentions her uniform not changing much being a sailor uniform, though Ao say she she finds Kotoha’s uniform cute as well. Akina mention Hime’s scarf asking would it not be better to take it due to the heat. Hime does not respond, but protectively grabs her scarf instead, leaving Akina confused. Hime remembers the arrows message she received shows it the the rest of them. Akina and Kotoha recognize the sender being Kohime Sakurano, who bursts through the door hitting Kyosuke on the way in. Kohime greets everyone and Hime who's hand she begins to hold. Hime explains that Kohime is running for mayor in the neighbouring town. Kohime tells them that she is nine, being the same age as Hime when she became mayor, and asks Hime to train her, which Hime accepts. Kohime sits on Hime’s shoulders as the two leave to patrol. As Hime and Kohime walk around town, Kohime is recognized by several people who being giving food to the pair, throwing the food directly into their mouths. One of them mentions how Hime she is beginning to look more like her predecessor tells her to work hard. Hime tells them she will and the two continue on their way. As the two continue walking, Kohime notices a ceramic store and proceeds to inspect the items on display through the window. She notices a blue bowl which he finds pretty, and states she wants to eat ramen from it. Hime recognizes the store as Jinroku Yotsuya’s ceramic store, and tells Kohime they’re leaving. Jinroku comes out from the store then pulls a switch which activates a large crane that picks up Kohime. Jinroku then begins yelling at the two telling the that window shopping is not allowed and to leave immediately. As Hime and Jinroku yell at each other, Jinroku is hit on the head with a paper fan by his wife Kiku Yotsuya, and catches Kohime from the crane. Kiku berates Jinroku for picking on children, and Jinroku warns them not to break any of his art, mentioning the bowl Kohime had seen previously is not for sale. Kohime is saddened by this and mentions it being pretty. As Hime goes to get a closer look at the bowl, Jinroku activates another device from his portable switch, launching a boxing glove near Hime. Jinroku tells Hime that it is not for ill-mannered people to touch and begins to criticize Hime’s behaviour as mayor. Jinroku continues, stating Hime is nothing like her grandmother and that he will not accept her as mayor. Kiku hits Jinroku on the head again with her fan, and tells Jinroku to go back inside. Hime is saddened, and contemplates how all the towns people continually mention the previous generation when evaluating her as mayor. Kohime hops back onto Hime’s shoulders and tells her to continue with their patrols. As the two head off, they are being observed by Kazuyoshi Morino and Eiji Shinozuka along with many other suited men with sunglasses. Morino states it being absurd for Kohime to be running against him in the election. Eiji mentions that so far , Morino's re-election has had no problems. Morino tells Eiji, he does not want any chances and tells him to be quiet, to which Eiji apologizes. A tall old man with slicked back hair, wearing a hakama and haori, tells them they can never be too careful. Morino asks if he can trust him, to which the man replies he has taken care of everything, securing both towns, and will have everything settled by the end of the day. Characters in order of appearance * Hime Yarizakura * Kyosuke Kishi * Machi Yarizakura (Flashback) * Kohime Sakurano (First appearance) * Akina Hiizumi * Ao Nanami * Kotoha Isone * Jinroku Yotsuya (First appearance) * Kiku Yotsuya (First appearance) * Eiji Shinozuka (First appearance) * Enjin Hiizumi (Disguised) Navigation Category:Chapters